Reprise
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Petit texte qui parle de la relève de Sena. La plage est un bon terrain, mais le chemin y menant sera semé d'embûche. Pire une surprise fort peu agréable se présentera devant eux.


Disclaimer : Pas à moi

Note : Il s'agit d'un os commencé en soirée d'écriture.

* * *

L'été, la pire saison, ce n'était pas nouveau. On avait beau se baigner, rien pouvait supprimer la vague de chaleur. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour se plaindre. Au moins, il n'avait pas à courir jusqu'à la plage. Aller en voiture était bien mieux. Bien entendu, il ferait un entraînement là-bas. La plage rendait les courses plus compliquées. Il ne serait jamais aussi Cruel que Hiruma pour les moments pour améliorer son équipe. Sena s'éventait rapidement, il avait si chaud et la voiture n'avançait presque plus. C'était une torture. On pouvait voir d'autres véhicules dans la même situation. Le jeune homme lâchait un soupir, il en avait plus qu'assez de profiter du confort supposé de l'auto. Il sortait en compagnie de la majorité de son équipe, sauf les plus jeunes. Qui étaient très étonnés de ce qu'ils faisaient en dehors.

« Avec notre ancien chef, vous aurez déjà couru et on serait peut-être à la plage. Donc, on va le faire. Coach, je vous laisse les jambes molles cuire pendant qu'on cuit.  
-Sans souci, gamin ! »

Le coach riait bruyamment, bien vite les nouveaux se mettaient à courir eux aussi pour rejoindre la plage. Quelle idée de s'entraîner par un temps pareil, sans une seule trace d'ombre à l'horizon. C'était quelque chose d'horrible. Les plus jeunes avaient du mal à suivre. Ce n'était pas grave. Ils pouvaient presque sentir l'odeur de la plage comme si elle était là. Pourtant, elle était encore loin. Qu'est qui bouchait la route. Ils tombaient sur la cause. Un énorme trou dans la route avec une voiture en bien piteux état. De peur qu'elle explose les sportifs se mettaient à courir de toutes leurs forces. Même les plus épuisées.

« Tu crois qu'elle va exploser,  
-Je ne sais pas Monta, mais ça fiche la frousse de voir un tel trou dans la route. Tu penses qu'il y a eu un tremblement de terre.  
-Dans ce cas, il faudrait monter en hauteur.  
-Tu as raison Yukimura. »

La plage était pourtant très tentante, mais ce nouvel élève raisonnait assez bien. L'équipe grimpait dans les hauteurs au pas de course. C'était un peu plus d'entraînement. Mais ce qui comptait en ce moment, c'était avant tout de se mettre à l'abri. Ils arrivèrent presque tous épuisés, les nouveaux plus que les anciens. Ces derniers étaient là à observer la plage si loin et pourtant si belle. Le voyage était un peu gâché par cet événement, mais il étaient là pour s'entraîner, plus que pour s'amuser. Après cet arrêt. Sena envoyait un message au coach qui était toujours dans les embouteillages. Il riait quand il su que ces jeunes étaient partis se réfugier dans les hauteurs à cause d'un trou. C'était un coup de Hiruma que ça ne l'étonnerai pas. Il souriait, décidément, même à l'université, il restait le même manipulateur et derrière son équipe qui lui avait donné cette envie de gagner encore et encore.

Sena allait voir les environs, il y avait sûrement un petit hôtel qui accepterait une équipe entière de Football américain. C'est après quelques heures qu'il trouvait leur bonheur, un établissement avec des osens, ces fameux bains chauds. L'équipe voulait tester ces derniers. Mais c'était contre un nettoyage des environs qu'ils pouvaient le faire. Les déchets s'étaient accumulés dans la petite ville. Voilà un entraînement un peu spécial. La nouvelle équipe des Devil Bats étaient des hommes en pleine possession de leur force, mais aussi de leurs faiblesses. La tentation de faire trempette se faisait de plus en plus présente. C'est quand il était devant la porte que le coach faisait son apparition.

« Les gamins, il n'y a pas de tsunamis, la plage n'est pas loin. Si vous pouvez faire l'aller et retour chaque jour, vous serez capable d'assurer sur le terrain.  
-S'il vous plaît coach.  
-C'est bon pour cette fois. Mais demain, vous allez courir. »

Toute l'équipe poussait un soupir de soulagement. Et les joueurs s'amusèrent dans le bain chaud. C'était super agréable après une rude journée. Ils se demandaient aussi qui avait fait un trou pareil. Ce n'était pas très bon pour eux toute cette histoire.

Ils se réveillaient le lendemain et courraient pour voir la plage, cet endroit était aussi beau que sur les photos qu'ils avaient vues. Mais aussitôt qu'ils étaient sur la plage qu'ils retrouvaient leurs rivaux qui se moquaient de leur état. Les joueurs avaient couru au moins plus d'une demi-heure pour retrouver cette plage. Bien entendu, cette dernière faisait des minis tournois de sport de plage. C'est ainsi qu'ils trouvaient leur bonheur, du football américain modifié pour la plage. Le ballon ovale n'attendait plus qu'eux. C'était comme ça que leur été commençait après les jours d'écoles.

Hiruma n'était pas en reste, bien entendu, il allait embêter ces anciens camarades de jeux. Il riait, il avait un plan très bien ficelé. Il suffisait de savoir certain choses et il pourrait manipuler ses collègues de l'université. Il était là avant tout pour voir comment évoluait ce petit prodige qu'il avait découvert bien malgré lui. Un nain qui courrait très vite et éviter comme un vrai Running-back. Il voulait surtout vérifier qu'il était bon capitaine. Il était un peu trop mou. Son équipe ne gagnerait pas. Il le montrerait de façon un peu fourbe. Mais c'était Hiruma, donc c'était normal, en quelque sorte.

Les joueurs s'amusaient sur la plage quand le cri perçant de leur aîné se faisait anciens prenaient peur, tandis que les nouveaux se moquaient des plus âgés. Mais ils déchantaient bien vite. Le jeune homme les faisait voir l'enfer de très près, vu qu'il tirait sur les nouveaux plus que de raison en hurlant. Ce n'était pas humain d'être aussi persécuteur. Les anciens courraient comme si c'était normal, alors que raisonnablement, ça ne l'était pas. Toutes les personnes de la plage semblaient que peu étonnées de ce garçon martyrisant des jeunes adolescents avec des fusils.

Les joueurs revenaient chaque jour épuisé, Sena devait parler à Hiruma le plus vite possible. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il avait clairement peur. Fuir avait toujours été son fort, qu'importe qu'il devienne plus fort. Il affrontait des adversaires féroces. Mais la course était son moyen d'éviter les conflits. Ceux qu'il ne sentait pas la force d'affronter. Il était rapide, certes, mais il n'est pas bon négociateur. Surtout comparé à son ancien capitaine qui tenait souvent ses partenaires de jeu par la peur et le respect. Les deux. Il était bien incapable d'en faire de même. Le joueur devait se faire confiance et gagner le respect de ses coéquipiers en se montrant l'espace d'un instant plus fort que le féroce homme au visage qui faisait déjà plus peur que n'importe quoi. Il ravalait sa salive. Il devait se montrer plus féroce, comme s'il affrontait un adversaire sur le terrain. Quelle idée de faire de lui la capitaine de l'équipe, même s'il était la pièce souvent maîtresse de leur victoire. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'autorité. Le coach devait plus que raison et continuait le règne de terreur qu'avait installé l'ancien capitaine. Enfin, quand ce dernier était éveillé, c'est-à-dire assez peu souvent. Les nouveaux étaient faibles. Il le savait, mais il n'avait pas l'idée de gagner la coupe, juste ré-affronter ces rivaux en course. Il raclait sa gorge et faisait à pressant face à l'homme qui était toujours bien plus grand que lui. Il se rappelait de sa résolution. Il respirait à fond.

« Hiruma, c'est moi qui m'occupe de l'équipe, tu n'as plus rien à voir avec nous.  
-Tu penses ton équipe assez forte, c'est ça gamin ?  
-Non, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas la bonne méthode.  
-Un peu de peur ne fait pas de mal. Gamin, ils sont mous, ils sont pires que des coussins moelleux. Il est temps que j'intervienne. Je veux t'affronter à nouveau et pour ça. Il faut que tu joues avec une équipe bien mieux.  
-T'affronter ?  
-Ouais, c'est compliqué et pas sûr que tu comprennes cervelle de moineau. »

Il était bien entendu vexé par les mots de Hiruma, mais il était toujours aussi vif. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se replierait sur lui-même au moins ce sport lui avait donné un peu de confiance. Ce sentiment qui lui manquait autrefois et Mamori en étaient des plus ravie. Même elle s'inquiétait toujours un peu pour son protégé. Le football américain était tout sauf un sport doux et gracieux. Non, tout était rapidité et violence. Heureusement, les joueurs étaient bien protégés.

Sena tenait bon face à son ancien camarade. Ce dernier ricanait doucement avant de siffler d'admiration. Ce gamin le surprenait toujours. Plus il avançait, plus admiratif de voir ce garçon devenir plus fort, non seulement physiquement parlant, mais aussi mentalement. Bien entendu, il savait mieux que c'était sa peur qui le guidait la plupart de ces rescisions lorsqu'il évitait les plaquage sauvage des ses adversaires. Il haussait les épaules et prenait ses armes. Laissant les poussins respirer et quittait la plage, un peu songeur, comment allait-il faire bouger. Ah oui, il pouvait préparer le terrain avec le coach. Il devait s'assurer de cette rencontre. Et il le ferait de la façon la plus fourbe qui soit. Il sortait de sa poche son téléphone portable. Son plan réussirait. Hiruma ne laisserait pas le gamin être au plus bas.

Sena se rapprochait des premières années et leur donnait à boire. Ces derniers étaient très reconnaissants à leur capitaine. Ils étaient épuisés et ce n'était pas bon pour la suite. Il savait que son aîné n'était pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement. Il souriait aux plus jeunes et leur demandait de s'approcher ainsi que le reste de l'équipe, ils devaient s'entraîner dur et comme ça, ils seraient moins embêtes par le Démon, tel était le surnom que le jeune homme à la chevelure blonde et armé jusqu'aux dents avait auprès des plus jeunes. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tord, ni totalement raison. Hiruma était simplement comme ça. C'était sa façon à lui d'être les gens. Longtemps, le jeune homme à la chevelure brune s'était demandé ce que pouvait cacher le personnage. Un lourd passé ? Une vie triste dont la seule lumière était ce sport et ses camarades. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'avait pas appris tout seul toutes ces combines ou alors il était encore plus malin qu'on le pensait. Ce qui serait normal. Enfin, vivre d'un sport n'était pas donné à n'importe qui. Sena avait bien vu ça quand il avait été sélectionné pour représenter le japon à travers le monde. Il avait presque gagné, presque. Ça lui avait donné un arrière-goût amer dans sa bouche.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, ils profitaient de l'eau chaude des bains. C'était bien la seule détente qu'il s'accordait sur la journée. Le proverbe du réconfort après l'effort n'était pas plus vrai qu'après cette journée. Les nouveaux râlaient pas mal sur la manière forte de faire, mais la coach disait qu'encore, c'était doux et que s'il voulait gagner, ils devaient s'y faire. Ils s'y feraient, mais c'était vraiment brut, juste pour un sport. Mais la passion des plus âgés eut raison sur la paresse des plus jeunes. C'était ce qui manquait à l'équipe, cette passion, tout le monde ne l'avait pas. Et c'était un manquement grave, surtout pour ce que Sena voulait au fond de lui affronter plus fort que lui. Il savait que ça existait et voulait les surpasser d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était ça qui affûtait la meilleure arme de cette équipe. Elle finirait par s'émousser par le manque d'application d'une partie de son équipe.

Sena se réveillait le lendemain matin. Il voulait bouger. Mais ses membres semblaient attachés, c'était un coup de Hiruma. Il savait qu'il allait galérer comme un porc à retourner auprès de son équipe. Il roulait des yeux. Il attendait qu'on le détache. Il apprenait ainsi qu'il était en chine, ce salaud, il avait fait traverser la mer. Il savait que la Chine était connue pour ses endroit parfois désert, parfois plus habités que la moyenne. En clair, c'était parfait pour s'entraîner, un peu comme les États-Unis, mais sauf que le football américain n'était pas roi. Il regardait le paysage, il sentait l'odeur pestilentielle des rizières. Il se demandait comment les gens pouvaient travailler dans de telles conditions. Une dame était en train de le faire avec tout le courage qui se lisait sur son visage. Il l'aidait comme il pouvait. Il accélérait le travail. Il se promettait de voir le riz autrement à présent, loin d'être facile à cultiver et puant. Mais un bon condiment.

Le reste de l'équipe était à la botte de Hiruma qui n'arrêtait pas de les entraîner, et ce, jusqu'à l'épuisement et parfois bien pire. Les nouveaux voulaient le retour de leur capitaine, le seul assez dingue pour tenir tête à ce type complètement dérangé. Il tentait de lutter contre lui. Mais leurs attaques étaient subtilement évitées en lançant une moquerie fourbe. C'était digne de ce démon. L'équipe était faible et sans son capitaine, comme privée de son âme. Une équipe ne l'est que lorsque tous les membres sont présents et prêts à se battre. C'était un peu ça qui manquait aux autres, jusqu'à présent, en tout cas. Au moins, cette séparation mettrait du plomb dans la cervelle à ces imbéciles. Telles étaient les pensées de l'homme armé jusqu'au dent. Ils ne faisaient jamais quelque chose sans avoir un plan derrière la tête.

C'est après une semaine et demi que Sena revenait au japon, la Chine avait été pleine d'enseignement. Et certains aliments dits futuriste ne lui faisait plus peur. Pourtant, il se souvenait à quel point il avait fui ces derniers. Il avait aussi compris que travailler, c'était plus que nécessaire et qu'il avait laissé trop sa gentillesse primée. Il pouvait être sympa et pourtant avoir des buts. Il devait remotiver ses troupes et il le ferait quand bien même ça lui demanderait du temps. Il faut savoir agir et pas se laisser surmonter par toutes ses épreuves. Avec cet esprit, il pourrait recroiser ces rivaux. Il souriait à cette pensée. Un but. C'était ce qui manquait à toute cette histoire. C'était bien de s'amuser, mais sans but, tout cela était bien inutile. Il pourrait profiter de la plage quand il serait plus vieux. Il n'allait pas laisser son don être négligé.

Il revenait à la plage, ça lui avait pris au moins trois jours, c'était presque la fin des vacances, mais le capitaine était accueilli en héros par le reste de l'équipe. C'est qu'il était, car malgré ses entraînements, il était bien plus doux que l'était Hiruma, lui comprenait ce que c'était l'épuisement, et même si parfois, il disait qu'il fallait dépasser ses limites pour gagner. Ce n'était pas toujours facile de suivre cette philosophie. Et ça, Sena pouvait le comprendre, il les encourageait comme un ami le ferait, on disant les bons mots, sans menace. Ce n'était pas le style du joueur de toute façon. La plage était un bel endroit, et il avait retrouvé son équipe plus soudée. Elle pourrait affronter ce démon, c'était une certitude. Leurs âmes criaient vengeance et ils l'auront.


End file.
